


Two Men and a Little Lady

by gigglemayhem



Series: All for a Smile [6]
Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglemayhem/pseuds/gigglemayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongwoon and Jinki have been assigned to be the parents of a little girl on the revamped version of We Got Married. Jinki is not confident as a father, Jongwoon is not confident as a husband... will they manage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking Care of Jinki

Jongwoon woke up uncharacteristically early. Even more surprising was that he wasn't even tired. He felt rested.

At first he thought it was because he got to sleep longer than usual. If given the opportunity to sleep in, though, he would normally sleep as long as possible.

So why was he comfortably awake at -- he looked at the clock on the bedside table -- _five_ in the morning?

He felt a small movement behind him, and it was then that he realized he was feeling warm, and someone was spooning him. Jongwoon's eyes flew open, and he saw that he was still in the new apartment. His memory was quick to catch up, and he didn't have to turn around to see that Jinki was in bed with him.

He had, after all, put him there himself.

\-------------------------------

When Jinki had fallen asleep the previous night while Jongwoon massaged his shoulders, Jongwoon debated whether to call the Shinee bandmates over to pick him up and take him home. But they were still filming, so he had to do something that would ensure Jinki would stay a while longer.

So he just lay Jinki down on the floor, and took a random blanket he found in one of the boxes to cover up the younger man. Then he grabbed a fluffy pink pillow from the sofa to tuck under his head. (Jongwoon jotted a mental reminder in his head to get rid of the hideously pink sofa _ASAP_. It was Sungmin's donation to the Onsung family, although Jongwoon was pretty sure Kangin had urged him to give it up. It was no secret that Kangin hated the thing and wanted a more 'manly' sofa in their bedroom. Well, Jongwoon planned on showing them _both_ what he thought of it by getting someone -- perhaps his Shinee in-laws -- to help him put it back where it came from.)

After he checked the temperature to make sure the floor stayed warm enough to keep his husband comfortable, Jongwoon went back to unpacking. The first thing he did was unpack the comforter and corresponding sheets and make up the bed. Once that was done, he confronted the more difficult task of getting Jinki _to_ the bed.

As he pondered over Jinki's sleeping form, wondering if he should call Kangin and ask him how to pick up someone who weighs as much as you, the doorbell rang. He went to check, and sure enough, it was Lily's parents at the door, there to pick her up. He introduced himself, and apologized for letting Jinki sleep rather than introduce him, also. Of course, just like Lily, they were sweet and humble about it all, and let themselves be led to her bedroom. Once there, Lily's father carefully picked her up from the bed.

Lily fussed a little, but when she realized that her dad intended for her to continue sleeping after saying goodbye to 'Y'sung-appa', she settled down. She absolutely _insisted_ , however, on giving 'Nyu-appa' a goodnight kiss when she heard he was already asleep.

Jinki didn't stir when Lily felt his face and gave his cheek a little peck. Jongwoon, fortunately, had his phone out so that he could have proof of this cute occasion should the editing crew decide to cut this scene out.

Once Lily and her family were gone, Jongwoon once again faced the task of moving Jinki. He decided to call Minho, since he was the more responsible member of Shinee and would better know how to take care of his leader. The younger man's suggestion to his query gave him hope: "Just nudge Jinki-hyung to stand up. He might struggle a bit, but eventually he'll sleepwalk his way to the room with your guidance. Just make sure he doesn't fall down. That happens sometimes."

So that's what he did. Jinki did verge on collapsing twice on the way, but Jongwoon had a firm grip around his waist. He rather enjoyed holding Jinki like this, all close and snuggly. And his hair smelled so _good...._

Jongwoon blushed, and hoped he hadn't been too obvious when he sniffed Jinki's hair. The cameras were still rolling, as far as he knew. Fans, no doubt, would speculate. He grimaced inwardly. His _band members_ would have a heyday with his hair-sniffing fetish.

Come to think of it, if he could get them to claim that this was something he did with a lot of people, then _maybe_ people wouldn't notice that he really really liked Jinki's hair smell more than anyone else's.

His phone buzzed as he tucked his husband into bed, notifying him that he had a text message. It was Minho saying he or one of the others would come by in the morning to wake Jinki and take him for their daily morning jog.

_Tsk, what's wrong with kids these days_ , Jongwoon thought disapprovingly. He climbed into bed, suddenly feeling tired just thinking about it. He looked over sympathetically at his husband. In a way, he was glad Jinki wasn't a part of Super Junior, because he liked Jinki's calm and undisturbed nature. But then, it was times like these where he wished he could take him away from Shinee, or at least have the option of selfishly keeping him from getting up by pinning him down either Kangin-style or Shindong-style.

Then again, Super Junior's versions of wake-up calls were _very_ unpleasant. More unpleasant than waking up early for a jog, for example. Jongwoon supposed it really was for the best that Jinki wake up in Shinee's dorm than Super Junior's for the most part.

\--------------------------------

As Jongwoon lay there, awake so early in the morning, he let himself enjoy having a warm body cuddled up to his. _Especially_ since it was Jinki's warm body.

Realizing that Minho and the others would be arriving shortly, Jongwoon decided to get up early. He wanted to fix Jinki some breakfast in the hope that it might make waking up more bearable and more enjoyable.


	2. Breakfast Calls

Unlike Jongwoon, Jinki didn't wake easily this morning. He didn't wake when Jongwoon left the bed (he did cling a bit in his sleep, though, to older man's amusement). He didn't wake when the delicious smell of Jongwoon's cooking wafted in and was recognized by his subconscious, which triggered his stomach to growl a plea for sustenance. Jinki didn't wake to his phone ringing diligently, his Shinee dongsaengs (Minho specifically) calling to get him ready for their daily morning jog.

He did wake a bit, however, when he felt a warm hand carding through his hair, and when he heard a soft, deep voice humming gently. Usually, he would try to roll away from the persistent nudges that tried to wake him in the mornings. This, though... this felt more like a gentle caress, and more like how his father used to wake him for school.

So he rolled in, and when he found a warm lap, he nuzzled into it. He heard a soft chuckle above him.

When his foggy mind cleared a bit, Jinki wasn't alarmed when he realized that he was slowly waking up in Jongwoon's arms. Instead, he took it as further proof that Jongwoon was naturally a very warm and kind person, and that he had been mistaken about the older man's aloof personality from before.

Jinki figured he could become good friends with this hyung, and if the smell of the breakfast was anything to go by, he decided he had found his new best friend.

His stomach growled. Jongwoon chuckled again and shifted. This time, Jinki clung a lot, because his comfy pillow was moving without his permission.

"Jinki-ah," Jongwoon chided softly. The older man rubbed Jinki's back, making the sleepy man purr, content. "Jinki-ah, I set up the table and the food is waiting. I could bring it to you if you want, but that would still mean I'd have to move. Which would you prefer?"

This required too much thinking, so Jinki went with the option that would get him to food faster: he got out of bed.

Unfortunately, Jongwoon forgot Minho's warning about Jinki's falling habit. Jinki barely made it five feet away from the bed while following his hyung, before his legs gave way and he fell in a heap onto the floor.

He pouted and grumbled, unhappy with this rude awakening, for he was more awake now.

"Are you okay?" Jongwoon asked, suddenly right next to him. When the older man had heard the loud thud, he had turned and sprinted back to Jinki, mindless of the rice that was probably too fried by now.

" 'M fine," Jinki mumbled. He felt himself pulled gently to his feet and enveloped in a warm embrace, which was meant more to steady him than to show affection. Jinki rested his groggy head on Jongwoon's shoulder for a few seconds before his stomach growled again, more loudly this time.

"Help me get to the table?" Jinki asked, wincing after because of how informal he had just addressed his new hyung. He had to remind himself that he'd only really gotten to know Jongwoon personally for two days. If participating in a reality show could be counted as 'reality', that is.

Jongwoon didn't seem to mind the familiarity, though. The way he said 'sure' indicated to Jinki that he found the younger man either sweet or amusing. Jinki could feel the tickling huff of his hyung's breathy laugh against his ear as they pulled away from each other, and he found himself wondering vaguely if his body had felt this warm and tingly before he fell.

He shook his head in a feeble attempt to clear his foggy mind some more. It didn't work.

The sight of food helped relieve the fatigue considerably. Jinki behaved well and waited for his hyung to place the last few food items on the table and sit with him before he picked up his chopsticks.

Unfortunately...

The doorbell rang, and Jongwoon stood up to answer it. Jinki lowered his chopsticks politely, pouting at the chicken stir-fry that was practically screaming at him to devour it.

"Is Jinki-hyung awake?" he heard a familiar voice ask. Jinki's eyes widened and all thoughts of politeness flew out of the window. He hastily grabbed his chopsticks and stuffed his cheeks full of as much food as he could fit in. He was nearly choking on the food by the time Minho got to him and grabbed his wrist, halting his rapid intake of his beloved chicken.

"Hyung! You know eating before jogging gives you stomach-aches," he scolded, and Jinki tried his best to pout around his chipmunk cheeks. His efforts were in vain, though. Minho was not known for giving in easily, and it looked like today was going to be no exception.

"Can't you skip jogging this morning?" asked Jongwoon, the only one in the room affected by Jinki's pouts. "I've made enough food for everyone."

"No, we can't be starting bad habits just because one of us is on a show," Minho informed him.

"I don't see how one day will make much of a difference," Jonghyun noted hopefully, eyeing the food hungrily. Key nodded in support behind him.

" _No_ ," said Minho flatly.

"But _hyu~ung_ ," Taemin whined softly, and aimed the full force of his aegyo powers on the strictest member of the group.

Everyone held their breath as Minho made the mistake of looking into the maknae's eyes. They seemed to stand that way -- staring at each other -- for a long time, and Jinki's cheeks were starting to hurt because he'd stuffed his mouth so full he couldn't chew very well. That, and holding his breath didn't help his situation out much either.

"Okay," Minho conceded. Everyone let out an audible whoosh of air. They were barely on their way toward the pot that held their breakfast when Minho continued, "We'll take a shorter jog than usual, and _then_ we'll eat the breakfast Jongwoon-hyung kindly made for us."

Everyone was pouting at Minho now, even Jongwoon. Jinki noticed that not only his stomach, but a few others' were screaming for their breakfast. Minho was unaffected by this, and he was extra-careful not to look into Taemin's watery eyes this time. He leveled everyone with his glare. Eventually, each of the other four members sighed and made their way back to the door. Jinki was last, having finally finished swallowing the mouthful.

He got up slowly and trudged toward the door. He looked back and threw an apologetic look at Jongwoon, who smiled sympathetically. "I'll keep it warm for when you get back," the older man said kindly.

It wasn't until Jinki had gotten the lacing on his second shoe tied that it occurred to him that he should probably thank Jongwoon for his efforts. He kicked off his shoes to loud protests from Minho and made his way back to the dining room, where Jongwoon was sitting sullenly at the table, staring sadly at the abandoned food.

The kiss Jinki chose to plant on his hyung's cheek was as much a surprise to him as it was to Jongwoon. A delighted smile quirked across the older man's lips. Shocked by what he had just done, Jinki bowed awkwardly to Jongwoon, mumbled a 'thanks', and hurried back to the door, where Minho was waiting for him with crossed arms.

As they started their jog -- at a faster pace because they were all eager to get back for breakfast, including Minho -- Jinki wondered if it was normal to feel this tingly all the time, or even to blush as much as he was at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a mistake for me to wait to write this until the wee hours of the morning, but when inspiration strikes, what else can you do but write? I just wish I had food to accompany the inspiration, but it really is too late to fix anything up now. I'll have a nice big breakfast when I wake up later.
> 
> I don't really believe Minho would be this hard-assed in the face of so many pouts and a pre-made breakfast, but I do believe he's probably the more disciplined member of the group. Am I right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again to those of you who only follow the Onsung storyline. I'm sorry it's been so long in coming. Anyhow, enjoy!
> 
> So, as you see here, I've switched to using Onew (Jinki) and Yesung's (Jongwoon's) given names like I did with Alex and Seunghyun's (TOP's) part. I hope this isn't too confusing.
> 
> Uh, Jongwoon's hair-smelling fetish was unexpected. I don't even know how I thought of that. Oh wait, I seem to have made him do the same thing in Part 1, Chapter 14. For some reason I feel like Jongwoon would likely have a habit of sniffing people's hair.... Anyone care to explain my illogical logic? I sure can't figure myself out.
> 
> The morning jogs with Shinee... was it in "Noona Nomu Yeppo"? You know, that show from their debut days? I think it might have been their first reality show, actually. Anyhow, remember that classic scene where Jinki was barely awake, and he rounds the corner, slips, and falls? I remember thinking, "Poor baby. Come here so I can wrap you up in blankets and let you sleep in longer. Let the other crazy kids go jogging in the morning." *sigh* Poor, sweet Jinki.
> 
> And Kangin and Shindong pinning people down... what show was it where Super Junior was in... uh, Thailand?... and Leeteuk was assigned the awful task of putting his group to sleep and waking them up? As I recall, Kangin and Shindong were among the most uncooperative.


End file.
